Rook VS Kevin
''HEY YO!!! It's BTFF Rap battle number 2 of the first BTFF rap album! Rook...VS....Kevin!!!!'' BEGIN!!! ''Rook: ''Pssh, Kevin? I already replaced you and Gwen, : Now I'm makin' a livin', being partners with Ben, : At leasty when I got power, I don't go crazy, : You turn into a monster, on the inside, dazed, : Look, it's Rook, hang you by the hook, : Now you look gothic, haven't seen yourself? Why don't you take a look, : I'm new to rap stuff, yet I'm beating you like hell, : Beat you, Defeat you, punch you to Taco Bell, : Osmosian? You people are dumb, : What's wrong, Kevin? You look glum, : I protect Ben from his predators, you used to try to kill him, : We always sittin' in my ride, drinking soda and chillin' : ROOK IS IN DA HOUSE! Party in the City! : Kevin, and Gwen? I think you should marry the Kitty. : You're a hero now? pssh, you can't be trusted, : Did I just beat you already? Yes, I think I just did, ''Kevin: ''You're just a fake-plumber, crash-landed on Earth, : Replaced us, took Ben, like a stupid jerk, : Don't get it screwed, just go back to your habitat, : Me get crazy with power? Dude chill it's just a habit, that..... : I can't keep control!!! So don't get me p'd, : Or I'll let it out!!! SO BETTER NOT GET ME P'D!!!! : My bad, I apologize for making you wet your pants, : Don't make the same mistake Rook, you only get one chance, : I can be Tadenite, Silver, Gold, even RUBY!!! : Can't be a good partner, just as dumb as Scooby, : GOD DARN WORMFUQ, STUPID ASH BIT, : I'm just describing you, just giving you a hint, : Look, it's Kevin, the last person you'll see, : After this, you won't ever wanna rap against me, : Lemme see you without your gadgets, Lemme see how you fight, : No wonder you had those gadgets, you didn't want me too see your tights! ''Rook: ''You call yourself a partner, you call yourself Kevin? : When Ben was in trouble, I'm the one who went to get him, : Don't be suprised, just doing what ROOK DOES!!!! : I thought Ben was dumb when in you he put trust!!! : My gadgets can destroy you, so can my FISTS!!! : Your only one step closer, to getting someone P'D!!! : Kevin, where's your girlfriend now? Yall broke up? So sad! : She's the only the thing in the world, that makes you glad, (no-life) ''Kevin: ''Im tired of yo- ''Gwen: ''Kevin, let me take this..... : Ben couldn't have replaced a good couple with this....Rook! : But he didn't, he was forced, you just take a look, : We left him for education, you'd leave him and take his money, : Well let me tell, something, your lucky it's sunny, : Cus' if it weren't I'd kill you, destroy you, : Or maybe just convice Ben to employ you, : Can hit a girl? Too bad! : CAN HIT A GIRL!?! YOU MAD? : This battle is over, and you're over with rap! Who do you think one the rap battle? Rook Kevin and Gwen Pretty much a tie Wanna decide what the next rap battle should be? Post it in the comments! Commenter Category:Rap Battles